Southern State
by wayward lover
Summary: Valerie is known for conning Socials into her bed, one of the few female Greasers to accomplish said task but it's only to gain the approval of her mother. Curly Shepard is having an identity crisis, his reputation is either Tim's scrawny younger brother or Angela's annoying sibling. Both trying to find themselves end up running into each other. "Are you who you say you are?"
1. Chapter 1

**Southern State,**

_But try as you try and you still can't relate to them._

_You drink that whiskey down as they ask you,_

_Are you who you say you are?_

* * *

The fabric itched. It was pink and frilly and the sleeves were puffy - she seriously didn't know why her sister would buy such a monstrous thing, let alone _five _of them. Not to forget the floppy, white hats on the head of each Bridesmaid - they had almost been a deal breaker for Valerie. But her sister had always had a peculiar taste in fashion and Valerie certainly wasn't one to judge. But the rash the lace was making as it rubbed against her bare skin was torture, and it was a hot July evening, making sweat pool in various places. Thankfully, her pictures were taken beforehand, the one smart thing her sister had done today. She longed for the day her sister would look back at her wedding pictures and say _'What the hell was I thinking?' _ and she could just laugh because her rash would fade but the horrible memories of these dresses and theme would scar her sister forever.

The wedding was nice, she guessed. The flower arrangements were gorgeous, Richard was an amazing guy, her sister looked beautiful but she never got the whole appeal. Binding yourself to someone till _death? _Valerie grew restless after a month.

She watched the other Bridesmaids out of the corner of her eye; they all looked simply awed as Richard and Theresa as they said their vows. But she, the Maid of Honor and sister and couldn't even fake the delighted expression, in all honesty she was quite bored. Couldn't they just say I love you and it'll all be over? Valerie's eyes scanned the crowd, and sure enough, they all looked as bored as her. With the exception of Richard's mom who looked overly pleased - her guess was Mrs. Mitchell hadn't expected Richard to ever wed. It was a shock to all when they even started dating. Theresa was a frail, emotional woman. If any Greaser were to be upgraded to a Social (if that even counts as an _upgrade_) it would be Theresa. She was girly, and vain. She hated fights, cigarettes, and drunken people disturbed her. So when she started dating Richard "Dick" Mitchell; it had been real hard to knock it into everyone's brains. The second to Tim in the Shepard gang and the model student slash prized daughter - no one expected it to last more than a day. But here they all stood, two years later watching them get happily married, it was a real Lady and the Tramp story.

"You now may kiss the Bride..." The priest ended the vows and Valerie's attention finally focused back onto to Bride and Groom. The grin on Richard's face was one that could cure cancer as he leaned down and flicked the veil over her sister's head. Valerie, despite not 'getting the appeal' felt her own lips curl and her heart swell. Maybe her own love life was doomed and she would end up lonely but Richard adored her sister, his eyes lit up just by the sight of her, he worshipped the ground the green eyed blonde walked on and Valerie knew her sister deserved him.

The kiss seemed to be the liveliest part of the wedding. People who had been slumped in their seats, boredly, straightened up with small smiles and women aw'd. She heard one of the Groomsmen whistle and a full smirk graced her features. Richard scooped Theresa up into his arm and walked down the aisle and out the doors and her sister giggled madly. It was like a scene from a movie, and flowers and rice began to pelt the pair. Valerie, along with the rest of the party followed after them as they exited.

Outside a car waited for them, a bright blue T-Bird with shoes and bows attached to the back and along the window "Just Married!" was scrawled in perfect cursive. The passenger door opened and Theresa was almost thrown inside the car and soon everyone was just waving goodbye as the car became a blue blur.

When her sister was out of sight Valerie began to take the clips out of her perfectly pinned up-do, letting it flow down into loose waves. She also, gladly, unstrapped her heels and held them in her fingers. They were pretty, silver with a small bow, she'd picked them out herself but nothing was as great as her Converse. Which she slyly against her sisters know how, had brought with her. Theresa hated them, like she hated almost all of Valerie's belongings; her make-up was too dark, her wardrobe was too drab and her records were _so _not bitchin'.

When Valerie had tried to slip on her sneakers this morning, her sister almost had an aneurysm. Which, Val didn't get - it's not like she was going to wear them to the ceremony, she just didn't like wearing heels around. She had planned to kick of her chucks and strap on her heels when they arrived at the Church but even that wasn't enough to calm the older O'Doyle sister, no, she ended up having to hide them in her purse.

"You do that a lot don't you?" The scent of tobacco filled her senses and she turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

She came face to face with a guy she only knew of, and that's it. Just knew _of. _Curly Shepard stood behind her with a grin on his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Theresa hung with the Shepard gang all the time but other than Richard, she had only managed to meet Tim. She was even a senior, like Curly, and she still hadn't run into him.

"Do what?" She inquired peering up at him strangely.

Two fingers grasped around the cancer stick and he lifted it from his mouth, "You know, zone out. Go off in your own little world - or at least you did it the whole wedding."

She shrugged, not the least bit offended by his statement. She tended to get lost her thoughts when had nothing else to do, and she should probably be flattered. If noticed it meant he had been watching her.

"Only when I'm bored," She told him truthfully, uncaring that if this got back to her sister, that she was _bored_ during her wedding vows, she'd be forever in her bad books.

Curly laughed, and she found she quite liked the sound of it. "I haven't really been into the whole wedding thing but I'm pretty sure the maid of honor, let alone sister isn't s'posed to be bored during the ceremony."

Pulling another shrug she replied, "Like you said yourself, I haven't really been into the whole wedding thing."

They stood in silence for a moment, at the front the Church. People hurriedly rushed out of the parking lot, they most likely were headed to the reception hall for dinner. But Valerie was anything but rushed as she awaited her ride and plus one. She didn't see him anywhere since she had been out here and it had been fifteen minutes. Obviously, he wasn't getting a third date.

"Do you have a spare of those?" She gestured to his cigarette and he began to rummage through the pocket of his jeans. After a second he pulled out just one cigarette. She'd expected a pack, but maybe he had just bummed a few off somebody else. She hated when people did that to her, but always found herself doing it just as often.

He flicked his lighter and lit it for her, before passing it over. "I'll give this to you - in exchange for a date."

As if on cue, her date, Bradley beeped the horn belonging to his car. Curly's head turned to see who it was, leaving the cigarette just lazing there on the tips of his fingers. Valerie took the opportunity and grabbed it then ran to the guys cheery red Impala, the cigarette in her mouth. A date wasn't what she was looking for right now. She had one for the moment and he had been wearing her out, she didn't need another.

"That's okay, sweetheart," She heard Curly call after her. "But a date would've been better!"

Laughter escaped her lips and she hopped into her date's car. He didn't even wait for her to buckle up, if she was going to anyway and they pulled out of the lot. Curly seemed like an okay guy. But those are always the ones you have to look out for; she had been told that many times. In her experience, her daddy was right.

And you don't attach yourself to people you could lose. Not everyone got the happy ending, like Theresa.

Why take the chance?

** I don't know where to go with "Hey Dally!". If you have any ideas for that let me know...? And what do you think of this so far? The Shepard's are so undefined it's almost like they're OC's so this'll be my take on Curly. I also may be looking for a beta reader - any takers?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two,**

_His clothes are dirty, but his hands are clean;_

_And, you're the best thing he's ever seen._

* * *

People danced and swayed in front of her whilst she just sat firmly in her chair. Bradley left, after about a half hour into the reception. He claimed he had somewhere else to be, but Valerie knew she had just been bored him. But that was okay – that, was in fact her intention. Bradley was much too tedious for her, that what you get going for those upper class folk. They're as shallow as a puddle. He didn't even make it past dinner, he left before the cake came out. She thought he'd stay at least until the dancing and singing started. She'd pictured it in her head, her family members and distant friends would be moving and swinging around the dance floor but Valerie and Bradley would just sit in the seats, Bradley having a beer gripped firmly in his and whilst she sat boredly, staring off into space. He'd ask her to dance and she'd object, then he'd slump back into the chair for another little while, awkward and slightly agitated. Finally, he'd turn to her and politely say "_I just remembered I have to…_" But he didn't even make it that long, she over estimated him.

She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing caterer and sipped it; Theresa sure got her dream wedding. The cake was amazing, with little bride and groom figures on the top. The dinner was delicious, perfectly grilled steaks and other things Valerie didn't happen to know the name of. Theresa even got to book this huge reception hall, big enough for about six hundred people to dance and get rowdy in. Mom and Dad must have put their whole life savings into it – if Val got married she knew not to expect _this_. She was the 'failure' daughter, the one they didn't tell their friends about. All of her family thought she was going nowhere; she couldn't get a scholarship to college and get some fancy job. Her Mom was exceptionally hard on her. Saying things like "You'll never get out of this place," and "The only job you'll ever get with that brain of yours is where you're at – Dairy Queen". Her mother, Virginia O'Doyle was a wannabe elite. Her friends never came over; it was doubtful they even knew she lived of the East Side. When Virginia went out she dolled herself up to the max, pearl necklaces and dangly earrings the family couldn't afford and suits and dresses of the same genre. Then go out and spend more money that they didn't have at five star restaurants and spa days. And for some reason, it didn't seem to bother anyone but Valerie that if their mother wasn't such a big spender they could've had a bigger house and extra cash after all the bills had been paid. Dad was always too lovestruck and Theresa adored her mother. So, Valerie was still the bad child, the one who complained, the one who wasn't caring or loving. She was the black sheep. And in Virginia's eyes she would _never_ deserve a wedding as extravagant as this.

"You're doing it again," She knew who it was this time, and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

She smiled small, "I guess I am."

Curly pulled out the chair next to her, where Bradley once sat. She hadn't paid much attention this afternoon, but he was kind of cute – in the whole scruffy, bad boy type of way. His hair was greased for the most part, but not fully. It was as if he hadn't combed it all the way through so some of his hair hung limp in his eyes. Curly was real tall, too, she guessed maybe 6"3? He was very lean, his clothes didn't stick tight to his skinny figure, they were almost baggy. If someone had described him to her without seeing him beforehand she wouldn't have considered him attractive. It wasn't the bluntly obvious attractiveness – built, tall, and handsome it was something you actually had to see to believe.

"So Mr. Stuck-Up-Soc left ya hangin' did he?"

She sighed, she was probably supposed to be embarrassed but she wasn't in the least. "That's what you get for going 'classy'." She told him and he chuckled at her.

"Why did you go for Bradley, anyway? Don't you attend school at all? He's a grade a asshole." He paused for a second. "Actually – I've seen you around. All your boyfriends are the same, why the Social fetish?"

Valerie thought about that for a second. She always went for guys she thought her mom would like, kids on scholarships, rich folk, clean cut and handsome. The answer was obvious. "I hope they will impress my mother."

"I see... Aren't mothers supposed to, by definition supposed to love you no matter what?" She didn't expect him to get it - the Shepard's weren't known for their mother troubles. It was the father in this family who was a flake.

"If you're Theresa," She paused. "Then yes, that is true."

The voice of Ray Davies filled the silence and Valerie thought she'd been too honest for not knowing him well. She thought maybe she had made the poor guy uncomfortable, she did that often.

"I understand," He replied, not sounding awkward at all. "Being the younger brother to gang leader Tim Shepard and the older brother to Angel Shepard - who happens to be one sassy bitch, you don't get a lot of attention."

She clinked her glass of champagne with his beer bottle. "Neglected kids unite!"

Curly's lips curled at the corners trying to hold back his smirk. "That's alright and all, but I'd still rather that date I mentioned on the stairs...?"

Valerie looked at him in disbelief, she was sure it was just a joke. He wanted to bed her and then leave - so why would she take him up on that offer? There were so many others that if she was unfortunately caught fooling with, her mom wouldn't care, she'd be almost proud. If Mrs. O'Doyle saw Curly sneaking out of her bedroom Valerie would have to serve time in her own personal hell.

She gave him a once-over, pretending to analyze him. "You're not my type."

In the dim light of the room Valerie could just make out Curly rolling his eyes, his smile never faltering though; it was plastered on his face. "You mean, I'm not your _mom's _type."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

Curly shook his head. "Your mom wants someone wealthy and smart. But what do you want?" His face contorted into a cheeky expression. "I could be the guy _you've _been looking for."

She scoffed and raised a brow. "Did you expect that speech to work?"

He shrugged back his shoulders. "I thought it was pretty good."

Valerie laughed at him, she found him amusing at the very least. Maybe if he was rich she'd take a shot at him. But he wasn't. She knew to girls she seemed like a stuck up bitch and boys thought she was shallow. They didn't know or care why she did what she did and every time she heard one if their whispers she wanted to scream. It wasn't Valerie's fault her mom was a stuck up priss.

"A date is a defiant no," She told him as the guitar riffs of her favourite song began to pound out of the speakers. "But I wouldn't mind a dance."

His lips formed a smug looking smile. "I'm taking this as a win, y'know," She chuckled lightheartedly and shook her head.

"Don't object! You and I _both _know I'm charming you."

She gave him an innocent expression. "Is that what you were doing? You seemed so sadly desperate so I did this out of pity. I couldn't leave you with _another _ego shortenage."

He nodded. "That works too. Either way, I get an attractive dance partner."

Her eyes narrowed at the back of his head as he dragged to her to the dance floor. It wasn't any fun insulting him if he didn't respond the way a person should. How cruel did she have to be to offend him?

The heavy upbeat rock song was long gone and everyone coupled up instantly to dance sway and twirl to Bob Dylan's, much slower, Lady Lay Lay. Valerie always loved Bob Dylan, his lyrics, his instrumental abilities. Most girls she knew were obsessing over John Lennon or Paul McCartney, but Valerie found herself getting lost in Bob's voice and words. He was more raw, and real to her.

Curly reached for her waist and pulled her closer. She was pressed up against him and they swayed back and forth, nothing too spectacular. But she noticed Curly moved to every beat correctly and didn't once step on her feet as they moved. He wasn't amazing, he didn't twirl her or dip her, but he knew what he was doing. Which she greatly appreciated. There's nothing worse than when a guy leaves his mark all over your feet.

Her eyes were closed as she moved, she faintly felt Curly pull her even closer so their bodies touched with every sway and she laughed at him softly but didn't object. All night she just wanted to dance, and now she was.

The last word of the song was uttered and the dance was over.

"Curly!" Someone called from the darkness, she was pretty sure it was Tim but she couldn't be sure. "We gotta go."

Instantly their bodies unraveled and he moved to leave, not before giving her a sheepish smile.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" She said as he was disappearing into the shade.

"Yeah-" He agreed while nodding. "I'll see you in sixth period Math, Monday."

She stood there till his figure was completely gone. She knew how stupid she must of looked at the moment, a dumbstruck look on her face. She had Math with him and she hadn't ever noticed?

There was a tap on her shoulder and a blonde, preppy looking guy stood by her a grin on his face. He was almost a replica of Bradley Simms, but all those boys looked the same anyway.

"Care to dance?" Valerie caught the eye of Virginia for the first time tonight. She was watching Valerie intently almost scolding. She then knew she had seen her with Curly. The guy who hadn't even cared to put on a tux and whose hair had been quite unkempt.

Quickly, she looked away and smiled at the boy.

"I'd love to."

**Lay Lady Lay is my favourite love song _ever_, aw. I want to dance with someone to it now. Thanks for all the feedback, loves! Hope this one is worth your time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three,**

_I guess you could say my life's a mess._

_But I'm still looking pretty in this dress._

* * *

"Your sister can't give you a ride to school, _obviously_ and," He mother stopped to take a bite of her breakfast. If you could call it that, it was just an apple and a few nuts. It, apparently, helped her stay skinny. Which made complete sense –it was practically nothing. "And I need the car, so you'll have to take the bus."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "How will I get to work?"

Virginia looked at her daughter with a disapproving look, As if to say 'Could you get any more incompetent?' but never really voicing her thoughts. It was written on her face though, with every look, word, she knew her mother hated her or at the very least was ashamed of her. "Val! Christ, get a ride from a friend of yours or better – get off her lazy ass and walk. You know if you don't stay fit …"

Valerie didn't listen anymore, just took her bottle of chocolate milk and the schoolbag that lay beside her and left the house. The bus didn't come for another ten minutes and it stopped just next door but her mother was such a drag, especially when her father wasn't home like today. All Virginia cared about was _Image, image, image_.

Sometimes she even wondered to herself why she cared so much what her mother thought of her because she was like a robot that was only programmed to know two things: money and image. Valerie hated her image, she was known as a shallow bitch that only cared about how rich the guy she was banging was. But that was wrong; Valerie loved poetry, music and baking. She loved buying the cheapest things the thrift stores then combining them into something fashionable, she worked a job so she could earn she own money and she liked to giggle over boy bands and movie stars with her best friend. She was normal, and she had feelings but no one thought so; she was the cold-hearted ice queen of Will Rogers.

The big yellow bus pulled up around the corner, she hadn't been on this thing since ninth grade and even then she hated it. Guys would yell and do immature things, they were the ones who weren't old enough to drive yet – so she didn't expect much more. The girls were even more annoying, they'd giggle and whisper. And if that didn't satisfy them, they'd sing the latest songs. She, however, sat right up front next to the shy kids and never said a word.

"Val!" She heard as soon as she stepped off the steps of the bus and onto the pavement by the front entrance. She turned in to direction the voice came but she already knew who she was looking for. Carolyn Hudson stood a few feet away, waving frantically, and smiling wide. She was a slim redhead and she's the sweetest person you'd ever meet. She was also Valerie's best and only girl friend. Not that she had many guy friends; she only had one, Anthony Lawrence but Carolyn was the only girl who knew her well enough to know she was a slut or a skeaze.

"Car," Valerie greeted with a smile as she approached her friend.

The ginger was excited, anyone could tell. She was pretty much jumping up and down. "You'll never guess who asked me out!"

She cocked a brow, "Who?"

The smile on Carolyn's face widened, Valerie didn't even think that was possible, but apparently it was.

"Keith Mathews." She announced with such enthusiasm – like she couldn't believe it. Valerie couldn't believe it.

"Two-Bit?" She challenged, "Isn't he twenty and dating Kathy Williams?"

Car shook her head. "Yes, he's in fact twenty. But he and Kathy are old news. Have been for a year now."

"Oh," She really wasn't much for gossip but she hadn't realized how far behind she was. They'd been over for a year? She painted a smile on her face. "Well, have fun."

"I will! He's so funny, Val…" But for a second time today Valerie blanked out as someone was talking to her. She nodded and _hmm_'d when she felt necessary but her attention was trailed after Curly. Their lockers were about five feet apart, she never noticed him. They took math together – she never once paid enough attention to hear his name in attendance.

"Anyway! How did your date with Bradley go?" Carolyn asked cheerily. "Badly, I hope – I mean _presume_."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, turning them away from Curly's direction. "Horrible. He was a total drag."

"I told you that when you asked him out the first time," Car giggled.

"Whatever."

The bell rang and Carolyn backed off into the other direction. "See ya later, babe!" She called as she ran down the hallway. Valerie instead took her time; the worst she'd get was a lecture. Mr. Ennis who taught Science was laid back and didn't hold grudges against the Greasers because he was one himself; he only got into school on some fully paid scholarship. Much unlike the other teachers and staff, he treated everyone fairly. He didn't watch them with disgusted glances or mumble profanities under their breaths when the Greasers asked questions. He was kind of funny too. By far, he was her favourite teacher.

She grabbed her notebook and books and easily strolled down the hall to her class, running wasn't her area.

Five periods and her break were over and now it was Math – her most loathed class. Mrs. Sheldon taught Math and she was the Aunt of Bob, the dead Social. It happened two years ago, murdered by Johnny Cade, who was also dead but Mrs. Sheldon held _all_ of us responsible. She sneered at every Greaser student and legitimately growled if you asked her a question. Valerie had gotten the gist of the story from Steve Randle while she got the oil changed in the family car a month after it happened. Bob and his buddies were over on the east, drunk and causing trouble. They attempted to drown Ponyboy Curtis in the fountain but Johnny stabbed him. It was simply self-defence. But a lot of other things went down, loosing us Johnny and the rebel without a cause – Dallas Winston. Valerie hadn't been close to either, occasionally she'd talk to Johnny in class or go for a drink with Dally but they weren't close. She still missed the two though, there was no Dally to cause havoc every day or Johnny to chat with when you wanted someone to vent to. Mrs. Sheldon didn't get that the other side lost people, too. No, precious Bob was dead and that was the whole story in her book and that agitated Valerie to no end. So, usually she hated Math. But a part of her today was almost excited to see the younger Shepard brother. She'd never admit it or show him, but he had caught her interest.

She turned the knob to the dreaded classroom and walked inside. Mrs. Sheldon didn't even look up at her. "Late again, Miss O'Doyle?" She droned boredly.

Valerie looked up at the clock above her. Sixth period started at ten – it was now two-oh-one. She managed to resist an eye roll. "Sorry, Sally, I got lost."

The teacher still didn't look up from the papers on her desk. "Oh, dear, did you get caught in the boy's bathroom again?" Snickers filled the room. Finally, Mrs. Sheldon looked up from her papers and she was smirking at Valerie. _Smirking_.

Her jaw clicked. "No, Miss. Just I hate your class and I couldn't really think of a good excuse – or care enough to."

The teacher's smug expression slid off her face. "Sit."

Curly waved at her and gestured for her to sit down in the empty desk next to him. She was relieved she wouldn't have to the make the first move to talk to him because if she had to, it wouldn't have happened. She was too stubborn.

"You've been caught in the boy's bathroom?" He asked her amused.

Her eyes narrowed, "No, she just hates me for zero reason."

"So you've never –"

She butted in before he could finish. "If you finish that question you will regret it. I meant it."

His lips twitched. "- Done algebra equations before?"

She actually felt like laughing but being stubborn she gathered her stuff in her grip and stood up. "Jesus Christ, you're annoying," She told him pursing her lips and he just laughed. "I'm moving."

His laughter abruptly stopped and he pulled her back into the wooden seat. "No you're not."

Valerie frowned. "Why are you so persistent? Nothing is _ever_ going to happen between us. It's doubtful we'll even become friends. You're Tim Shepard's brother you're in a gang. Sure, so is Dick but Theresa's smart and she's in college – she can do whatever she wants and she'll still be perfect. I however, cannot be seen talking to the likes of you or my mother will kick me out for sure."

Curly loosened his hold on her before letting his hands fall flat to his sides. "Do me in the boys bathroom?"

Her stomach dropped. She didn't want him, she didn't have any romantic feelings for him but she liked the positive attention he gave her. But it was only for sex. "Will you leave me alone?"

Curly's eyes widened and the slid back onto his face. "I'm not going to do you in the boy's bathroom, Valerie,"

"Sure, I help my brother with his illegal activities every now and then but I'm not a bad guy. I'm not into conning girls into screwing me. If they're willing then alright –"

"Shut up," She plopped back down in her chair not being able to hold back a giggle this time.

"Miss O'Doyle, Mr. Shepard is there a _reason_ you're not paying attention to my class?" The women peered through the top of her glasses sternly. Valerie had actually forgotten the actual reason she was in this class for, to do math.

Her lips parted a saucy comeback on the tip of her tongue but she didn't have time to voice her witty remark, Curly had spoken first.

"Sorry, Ms. Sheldon," He apologized seemingly genuine. "Valerie here is just perfect and I'm trying to make her fall for me."

Ms. Sheldon's expression noticeably softened. Curly was a charmer for sure, but he was nothing special. She'd seen tons of boys like him – they were all the same, she wouldn't be falling for this one.

"I see," Ms. Sheldon clucked her tongue. "But please what till class is over. Or, better yet give up. Miss O'Doyle will only screw you up. Girls like that can't belong to anyone."

Valerie was thoroughly offended but she played if off with a scoff. Though, the rest of the lesson it nagged at her. She was angry – teachers shouldn't be able to speak to students like that, let alone in front of the whole class. She was embarrassed – because it was true and that's where the nagging feeling started to play its part.

She couldn't hold down one man for the rest of her life, she couldn't do so for more than two months. She was bored too easily and too fickle for them. After a month or so, one of them would break it off with the other. When Valerie happened to be the dumpee, the boy usually had something along the lines of this to say: 'You're too distant. I want a girl, not a mannequin. You obviously have problems and I'm sure deep down you're a great girl, but I can't be with someone I have to fix.' It was sort of harsh, but she had gotten it and many versions of it so many times there was no longer a sting.

The entire half hour till the bell rang Curly tried to get her attention or start a conversation. But Valerie simply ignored him, too lost into her thoughts again to care what he could want.

The bell finally blasted and Valerie composed herself and elbowed her way out of the classroom and hallways.

It wasn't until she was outside she remember something particularly important.

She didn't have a ride to work.

**Stupid Valerie forgot she didn't have a ride. Aw, poor girl. And I hope you can tell Val's mom is a bitch because she is and if you can't sense the bitch vibes yet then I guess I'll have to work harder. Thanks for following/reviewing/faving/reading you're all great! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four,**

_Every wall that is up most come down._

_Funny, how it never does._

* * *

"Math class was interesting, yeah?" He said with no humour in his voice.

"More like insulting," Valerie mumbled under her breath. Curly didn't say anything more, just took a right. He'd seen her outside, cursing to herself and offered to drive. Being her stubborn self, she didn't jump at the chance. Her first instinct was to decline and just walk. But that walk was too long for her and no one else was offering.

"You know," Curly finally responded breaking the long silence. "I think she's wrong. She just hates you, don't take it to heart."

Valerie looking away, pursing her lips and watching the blurring scenery. "No, the problem is she's _right_."

She turned her head back into his direction, and instead of watching the road he was already looking her way. "It's sweet Curly, that you think different about me, but what she said is true. I ruin everything and I can't do love."

"That's bullshit," He snorted. "Everyone can do love. I consider myself a pretty tough guy and _I_ believe in love. My buddy who's my brother's gang got married the other day – to _your_ sister by the way. Why are you so cynical?"

She just shrugged, uncaring. "I don't pretend I'm going to get what I want. I know where I'll end up."

Valerie shut her eyes tight, "I see your life. You have a blue collar job, and a wife who loves you. A baby boy – who one day you'll teach how to play football then a girl, who you think is getting too old too fast. A girl who you'll eventually scare all of her suitors away because she's your baby girl and no one's allowed to hurt her. There's a dog, too, which has some cheesy name your wife and daughter picked out. All the drinking, violence crap is over with and you're happy despite your struggles with money."

She snuck a peek at Curly through one eye. "How well do you think I did?"

His reply was an eye roll and she laughed before shutting both eyes again. "I'll do me now, ok? I see me twenty five, stumbling out of a bar. Hanging of some rich sleazes arm. We're both pissed drunk but I still hope he'll be there in the morning, just so I can still impress my mother. My visions blurred and we flag a cab and go to my apartment and do what drunks do together, I do him on the couch and when I wake up he's gone. This repeats till my pretty face is buried underneath wrinkles. I die young, only about fifty odd years old and I die alone."

We pulled into the parking lot of Dairy Queen, and instead of dropping her off at the door, Curly parked and closed his eyes. "_I'll_ do you. You're twenty and fed up with impressing your mother so you get away. You go someplace big – like New York. You meet a guy and he's nothing like the usual guy you go for. He's far from rich and he's pretty scruffy but you fall for him anyway, all thoughts of your mom forgotten. You marry him, you have a couple kids. You die in your nineties while you sleep right next to him. You haven't been alone for a long time."

"Me?" Curly began, "I'll be with some annoying broad, and I'll be some drunk. I will have a dog, named something tough and he'll be a pit-bull. On Fridays, when my wife goes out with her girls I'll sit by the TV and remember that girl named Valerie in high school who I wish I got with and regret I didn't try harder than drink so much beer I pass out." Curly's eyes flickered opened and he took a glance at Valerie who was smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked; a smile on his own face.

"Nothing, you're real cute you know that? It's a shame you aren't rich." She ruffled his hair and jumped out of the truck. "See you in school."

"Yeah, bye…"

The truck started to reverse out of the space and Valerie watched him drive away before actually going inside the restaurant. The door slammed shut and heads snapped up at her. But the only one Valerie cared about was the middle aged women, who started up at her with disapproving eyes. Hazel was her boss and probably the only real mother figure in her life.

Glaring at Valerie, Hazel stepped forward. "Val, why are you fifteen minutes late?"

Valerie hopped over the counter and threw her bag underneath it. "Mom wouldn't drive me, Theresa's on a honeymoon. I got a ride from –"

She never got to finish because Anthony stepped out from the freezer. "Curly Shepard." He butted in smirking at her.

Her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"Don't get defensive, I just saw him pull out in his truck. Unless it was Tim, which I highly doubt."

Hazel's eyes lit up. "So this Curly is a boy? Did Val finally get herself a boyfriend?"

Anthony scoffed and Valerie glared at him again. One thing Valerie never told Hazel about was her love life, or lack of. She didn't tell Hazel anything about boys whatsoever.

"He's not her boyfriend." Anthony said the same time Valerie said, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Is there something I'm missing here…?" Hazel raised a brow. "Are you two –"

"No!" Anthony yelled laughter in his voice. "She only dates people her Mom would like. Total suck up she is."

"Well excuse me for wanting my momma to actually like something about me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Who cares –"

"Enough!" Hazel sighed. "Seriously you two are like siblings. I would fire you both if I didn't love y'all so much. Christ, Val, I swear, your mother will be the death of you."

She smiled sheepish while Anthony looked smug. "Both of you get to work. Ant you're in the kitchen, Valerie you're on cash because you attract customers while Anthony's personality repels anything that breathes oxygen."

Valerie stuck her tongue out at her male friend and he rolled his eyes playfully before they both split up. She reached under the counter and yanked her Dairy Queen shirt and cap out. She pulled the shirt on over her tank-top, it was mad of a really itchy fabric and she hated almost as much as she did her sisters bridesmaids dresses; but likewise with the dresses she kept her trap shut to keep her job. Then placed the bright red cap on her head she flung her raven-coloured hair into a loose ponytail. Finally, she stood up, placing a smile on her face to greet her first customer of the day.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" She asked a boy who couldn't be a day over eleven. He was a red-headed boy, with wild untamed locks and a toothy-grin that needed to be straightened out. Overall, he was real cute looking.

"A burger, fries and a Coke…"

**I'm sorry this is so short and the wait was so long. School is the worst and I can't wait till Summer comes around again and its only the end of September. This is the last of my pre-written chapters - so, who knows when the next one will be up! Hopefully not a month like this update. Thanks for your feedback! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five,**

_For the first time in his live he realized, _

_There's times when you can't make it alone._

* * *

Valerie sat on her bed, listening to her records while Carolyn droned on and on about her date with Two-Bit. She tried to listen to her friend but she was elsewhere in her mind. Her mom had flipped out her this afternoon because Mrs. Sheldon had rung Virginia to complain about Valerie's low grades and obnoxious attitude. Virginia was livid, she cussed and screamed till she was blue in the face and Valerie was in tears - something that was very rare.

Thankfully, Virginia had plans to leave town for the weekend. Though, her mother was gone her words stuck around. The same lines repeated in her head: _"Jesus Christ, Valerie! Bad grades, your attitude, you're going nowhere! Guess what, Val? We're not going to support you in your so called way of life! You might as well be one of those fucking hoods!"_

"And he _kissed _me, Val!" Car giggled. "He's a damn good kisser, too. I wonder what he'd be like in bed -"

Finally, Carolyn gained Valerie's attention. "Car, what happened to the 'From now on I will only have sex with guys I love.' New Year's resolution?"

Carolyn made a scoffing noise. "How thick are you? No one keeps those."

Car kept looking at her as if she was an idiot. "Anyway," The redhead said passively. "Who are you shacking up this week?"

Valerie lay back onto her bed with a sigh. "Unfortunately, no one. I'm starting to think it's not worth it. My mom doesn't care who I date - it was silly to think that who I was with would impress her. She hates me."

Carolyn pouted before her face broke out into a grin. "This is great! You can ditch those Soc's and date Curly! It's perfect."

Her face pinched up. "Why would I want that?"

Disbelief washed over Car's face. "Why would you want that? One: He's a hunk. Two: Ronda told me he's great in bed."

She laughed, "You look so pure but, wow, your mind is pretty far down in the gutter."

Carolyn climbed onto the bed and lid down next to Valerie.

"I can't help it, guys and what they're here for control my life."

"I'm sure you can't." Val mumbled.

Carolyn pouted, watching Val closely. "Ah, sweets, what's wrong? You're always so into these conversations."

She sighed and put her hands in her palms. "Mom, she -" Valerie's voice broke off and she felt her eyes begin to sting. But she couldn't cry, not in front on Carolyn. Before she could even let a tear fall, small arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I hate her," Car said acidly. "No offense but your mom's a bitch. She expects too much from you."

Carolyn continued, "You get a bad grade? Half the kids on this side of town have dropped out. You aren't going anywhere? I see you in the future, Val. You'll be that rich poet you've always wants to be and you'll take your best friends, me, on beautiful trips and cruises. Your mom? She'll be in here in Tulsa being a cranky 'ol bitch and butthurt that she didn't believe in you."

A chuckle erupted from low in her throat. "I love you, Car." The redhead smiled.

"I know."

Valerie lid quietly on her bed for a moment, she should really just give up on her mom. She had more important people in her life; Theresa, no matter how much of a spoilt brat she was, Dad, Anthony, Carolyn, Hazel and maybe even Curly Shepard. Sure she wished for a mother who would help braid her hair and help pick out clothes but she didn't need that.

"Isn't there a party a Buck's tonight?" Val said after the moments of silence. Carolyn's grin widened.

"Yes!" She squealed. "This is great, Val. We haven't partied together in _forever_. Plus, Two-Bit might be there!"

The ginger was off the bed in a second, bouncing on over to the small closet in the very corner of the room. It was very tiny, so Valerie kept the majority of her clothes in her bureau. The contents in her closet just happened to be dresses, she wouldn't dare fold them up, in fear they might wrinkle. Carolyn always said Val's were better than hers and when Valerie let her raid her closet she always turned into a girly mess.

"Do we have to dress up?" Valerie groaned. "It's just Buck's."

Carolyn's head snapped towards Valerie, shooting her daggers. "Of course!" She yelled as if it was the most obvious thing. "You can't attract men in a sweater and blue jeans."

"I don't need to attract men," She countered. But it was doubtful Car even heard her, as it was muffled by Valerie face-planting into her pillow. She was too worn out for this, but Carolyn was having none of that. In a half hour, Valerie was rid of her blue jeans and sweater, she was now dolled up in a black minidress and go-go boots. It was safe to say she wasn't feeling it.

"Done," Car stepped back from Valerie's face after applying a thick coat of mascara. She was her mannequin tonight. "The boys will be droolin' over you, my dear."

Valerie glanced in the mirror, and she was farther than impressed by her appearance. Though, instead of showing it, she painted a scowl on her face. "Let's go then."

Car laughed and shook her head. "Always the difficult one."

Then the two of them ran out of the house and into Carolyn's car.

She had been ditched. She was only here an hour and fifty minutes of it she had been all by her lonesome while Carolyn flirted shamelessly with Two-Bit. It had its perks though: Carolyn hadn't forced her to dance with someone from The River Kings or Sodapop Curtis. She was perfectly content just downing beers and shots of whiskey.

"Care to dance?" A boy stood in front of her. It took a while to put a face to a name. He happened to be Clarence Golightly. He was sixteen and a Brumley Boy; not someone to associate with.

"N-" She started to say but the small entrance to Buck's burst open and revealed Curly Shepard. Heads turned to check out exactly what the commotion was. But all there was to see was an angry-looking Curly, who was already quite obviously drunk.

"Clarence!" He growled. "Where the fuck are you?"

Valerie raised a brow at the boy who asked her to dance and mouthed 'What did you do?'. He said nothing in return, he eyes flickered in every direction, most likely trying to find someplace to hide from Curly's inescapable wrath. And Valerie felt kind of bad, even if she didn't know what exactly he had done. She did know though, that his punishment would be served ten times worse, now that he had been caught while Curly was drunk.

She sighed and grabbed a hold of the boys' hand. He looked at her confused but she just tugged harder on his arm until they were mashed in with the crowd of dancers. Valerie wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and he did the same with her waist. It wasn't an ideal hiding spot but it was better than standing openly at the bar.

"What did you do?" She asked aloud this time.

"Nothing really," Clarence told her. "I did slash his tires - but he had been hangin' round the girl I was in to. I didn't think he'd come after me in a drunken rampage."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "You slashed his tires because you were jealous? What is it with you greaser boys slashin' each other's tires when you get upset? A good ole punch in the face doesn't work anymore?"

Clarence laughed sheepishly but then they were pulled a part by no other than who they were hiding from: Curly Shepard.

"Hi, Curl," She greeted lightheartedly. He gave her a nod, but other than that didn't acknowledge that she was there.

"You're a real asshole," Curly pushed Clarence by the shoulders and he stumbled backwards. "I try to get to my buddies house for a couple drinks but it looks like I gotta stop by the garage first because my tires have been mauled to hell."

Again Curly gives Clarence a tough shove and the younger boy almost loses his balance this time. "So I ask the girl next door if she saw who did this and she tells me it's you. Then I have to go through the trouble of finding out where you are, now I have to kick your ass when I'd rather be passed out somewhere till Monday. You ruined my night,"

That's when the first punch is thrown, right in the nose. It bleeds instantly, but Clarence doesn't even have time to react before the next one is coming right at him. Then another, another and another. The poor boy is almost lying limp on the ground when Valerie grips Curly's swinging arm tightly.

"That's enough," She glared up at Curly. "If you throw another the poor fella might die. He slashed your fucking tires. That shouldn't cost him his life." His arm relaxes and when Valerie let's go it falls limp at his side. The crowd that had gathered around dissolves, bored by the lack of excitement.

She glances down at Clarence, who is pretty much passed out and then up at Curly who still looks a bit dazed. "Drunken bastard," Valerie mumbles under her breath and Curly's lip twitches.

"Give me your keys." She demands. Unfortunately, Tim isn't here to straighten his brother out and take him home. So, naturally, Valerie volunteered herself. Reluctantly Curly places his keys in her palm and she gestures to the front door. Getting the point, Curly grunts but makes his way out of the building.

"You're an idiot," She tells him, searching for his red Ford pick-up.

"And you're a real sweetheart," He quips sarcastically.

She hits him in the chest. "Shut up. This isn't about me," They both step in front of his pick-up and she jumps into the driver's seat. Valerie knows she not exactly sober herself, but she's still in way better shape than Curly. Without protest Curly hops into the passenger side. "This is about you. And how you decided to practically kill a boy in Buck's. Like, even if you wanted to kill him, you'd be fucking _stupid _to do that in front of so many witnesses. Man, you'd be a shit serial killer."

Curly looks at her, stares at her for a second. Then, he bursts out laughing making her frown. "I'm sorry," He says still laughing. "But you said that so seriously and I don't know... I'm quite horrifically drunk and found it hilarious."

A ghost of a smile plays on her own features. "Wow, ok," she starts the engine and pulls out of the lot. "So why did you beat the pulp out of him anyway? It can't be just because he cut into your cheap ass tires."

He chuckles before replying. "I don't know why I hang around you. Every time I do I feel insulted." Valerie laughs along with him, "And to answer your question: Clarence is a good for nothing asshole, he had it coming, if not from me than any other guy in town with half a brain. The slashing of my tires was just the last straw."

Valerie took another turn. "So, where am I bringing ya, Curly? Your place?" She stifled a laugh. "I bet your momma would love to see you right now."

He shook his head rapidly. "Please don't," he sounded almost desperate. "It'd be the third time this week I showed up blitzed, she'll be so disappointed..."

She sighed and took a left instead of the right that led to the Shepard household. "Alright, you can stay at my place."

His brow cocked. "_Your _mother won't mind?"

Valerie's lips pursed, her mother wasn't a topic she wanted to be reminded of. "She's in Windrexville for the weekend."

They pulled up to her blue house. She never liked it; it was like a baby blue and she always found it tacky. Especially now with this bright red truck against it.

"Well, C'mon," She said. "Aren't you going to get out?"

He nodded and followed behind her into the house. No one happened to be home, her parents were in Windrixville and Theresa was still on her honeymoon, it was doubtful she would live in the house again.

"I'll get you some water, you can go watch TV if you want,"

She placed the glass of water on the small table by him and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Bugs bunny?" Her eyes flash to the TV only to see the cartoon. Valerie looked at him incredously. "You're so lame for a tough guy."

He flips her off and she bursts out laughing. "You shut your trap, Vally. This show is rad."

She presses her lips together to make it looked as if she's annoyed with him; when she really wants to laugh with him again. "Don't call me Vally, doofus." Valerie's face pinches up. "What kind of name is that?"

He sloppily grins at her, and you can tell he's not quite sober yet. "It's my new nickname for you, Vally."

"Jesus, you're an idiot."

He chuckles to himself and starts to gulp down his water. After slamming the empty glass back onto the end table – he turns to Valerie, who is still watching him. His lips turn up. "You know what?"

"What?" She muses, playing along.

"I've decided," He starts off slow and seriously. "That you're going to be my best friend. No if's and's or but's about it. It's my final decision."

Her eyebrows shoot up – not in surprise or question, but in amusement. "Is that so?"

He nods his head, that drunk grin on his face. "I don't get a say?"

"No." He states, and she can tell there really is _no_ question about this. "Because if I give you a choice you might say no, and we can't have that now, can we?"

Her eyes twinkle. It wasn't the beer, the loud music, the partying or even Carolyn to take her mind off her mother. It was Curly Shepard; a happy drunken hoodlum. "No," She finally replies, laughter evident in her tone. "We can't have that."

**Curly, you cute delinquent bastard. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar/spelling, I really wanted to post this because I hadn't updated in FOREVER so I haven't revised it. Thanks for the feedback, review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six,**

_Don't you ever get tired?_

_Don't you ever want to quit?_

* * *

The front door slammed shut late Sunday afternoon. It was that very second Valerie's weekend of relaxation and fun. Her mother was already rambling and complaining – _you'd think Valerie would clean the place!_ were the first words out of her mouth. From the top of the stairs Valerie gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to scream.

"Val, you home?" Thomas O'Doyle called up to her for once and she was relived not to be greeted by her mother for once.

"Yeah, dad," She replies and starts to descend the steps. "You guys have fun?"

Her dad nods but Virginia is already scowling. At first Valerie thinks she's just upset she didn't clean but her mother was holding up a rough looking dark leather jacket. It hung on just one of her fingers as if it might hold some disease; her face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Who's is this?" Virginia drawls out in a demanding tone.

"My friends," She answers nonchalantly. "You know Curly Shepard, right? He's Richard's friend…?"

Her mother shakes her head. "Hoods? You're hanging out with _hoods_, now?"

Slowly, Valerie sees her dad back out of the room and she rolls her eyes. "You didn't seem to mind when Theresa married one!"

This earns her an ice glare and Virginia angrily huffs. "Well, if you end up pregnant you will be kicked out on those streets so fast…"

"Whatever," Valerie mumbles. "I have to go to work. Can I use the car?"

"No. The bus arrives at the corner in five minutes. Hurry up."

Her fists involuntarily clench but she says nothing more. Valerie pushes past her mother and grabs some loose change off the coffee table. There was a used truck at Harvey's Used Car Dealership that Valerie almost had enough for; with a couple more shifts, it'd be hers and she couldn't wait. After shrugging Curly's jacket over her shoulders, she headed for the bus stop.

Tonight sucked; Sunday was the one day when her and Anthony's shifts didn't collide. Mrs. Lawrence was a religious woman, and this meant Anthony was hardly allowed out the door Sundays, let alone working. Dairy Queen was one of the only joints opened Sunday, though only till six. She shouldn't be complaining; Sundays you got paid almost _double_ an hour, and it was only a four hour shift. Plus there was Hazel, whom she loved to death. But it was so boring, and plastering that mega-watt smile for every customer, no matter how rude, was exhausting. She also hated closing. She hated a lot of things today. Thankfully, it was 6:07 and the last customer of the day had walked out the doors.

Her hat was off the second he was gone, thrown under the counter. The hat hair that was evidently there didn't even cross her mind, she just wanted to get home – and fall into her bed.

She locked the doors to the food joint and stuffed them into her back pocket. She made her way to the bus stop, but debated actually getting on. She really didn't want to go home, she wanted her bed, but after having her house to herself the whole weekend, going home was not appealing in the slightest. She didn't even think she could handle that house without Theresa, now that her sister was married and moving out, she didn't have a clue what to do. Despite Theresa being the favoured daughter, she and Valerie got on fine.

"What're you doin' out here all by your lonesome?"

She looked up to see someone who she hadn't expected to see – not at this side of town. In a black Charger, Alex Williams pulled up the curb next to her. He was one of those boys Valerie hadn't even tried to charm. He was the one of those guys who seemed to be too smart for mindless tricks and seduction; he was good-looking, smart, rich, and he even had a good personality. He was perfection, and it ain't easy to corrupt perfect – you don't even want to. Valerie had only ran into Alex once before, at one of those keg things those Soc's throw all the time. She'd been hanging of his best friend, Eric Johansson's arm and unlike the sneers she got from the other rich folk – he smiled at her, and told her she looked real pretty in her dress. She beamed at him that night because her dress was a hand-me-down from Theresa and even then it was priced very cheap. She took pride in the fact he had complimented her when the other girls that surrounded him were dressed in their expensive immigrated fabrics.

Valerie finally smiled at him and pointed to the sign of the pole that was behind her. "I don't know, Alex… why would I be waiting at the _bus stop_?"

He begins to smirk down at her now, the hint of chuckle escaping his lips. "Now, no need for your sarcasm, doll."

"Sorry to disappoint," She laughs. "But me and sarcasm are kinda a package deal."

"Well in that case, I'll have to let it slide. You want a ride, Valerie?"

Of course she did. His car was new and cool and he was almost as attractive as his car. There was not a reason she could think of why she'd rather take the bus than get in with him, except she had been planning to stop by the Shepard's to give him his jacket back, if she came back in the house with it, she doubted her mother would let her back in the door.

"Yeah, that'd be great – you know how to get to Sixth Street?"

He smiles, "Of course – I don't live on this side but I ain't a stranger either. Hope in."

So she does and the car happened to be really nice, the seats smelled of nice leather and the whole thing looked airbrushed and new. She'd been in a Social boy's car before, more times then she'd life to admit, but she never got over the awe of being in an amazing car.

"Your cars pretty tuff," She said as he turned up the radio – a Beatles song – she bit her tongue to keep herself from commenting. A reason she liked driving around with Curly, was he never once played a Beatles song. If one came on, he'd always switch the station till something like Elvis or Jimi Hendrix came on, he even stopped on Bob Dylan for her benefit once – though she knew he actually liked it, and him. Alex had been accepted into the greaser clan, and Valerie searched for a reason why they'd like him – it had to be the car. It _had_ to be.

"You think so?" He grins. "I got her for my eighteenth birthday just little over a month ago."

Valerie didn't want to admit it, but once he implied it was a present – she felt a bit of distaste towards him. She stood around all day, working her ass off to raise enough money for a shitty car that probably came out of a junkyard somewhere. While those uptown folks, they just got everything handed to them on a silver platter – she was jealous, for sure, but she was glad she was never raised like that. If perhaps they lost their money, they wouldn't know how to fend for themselves, they wouldn't understand the real world. Valerie and other working-class kids were ready to face the world, because they've been doing it their whole lives.

"That's cool." She responded, though less enthusiastic than before. He didn't seem to notice, they smile never left his face. She couldn't remember a time it had, actually. He was always so chipper and she never understood it.

The car pulled up to her house, and stopped. The engine cut off with a hum and the vehicle to stop with a jolt – usually as she got out of a car, there was that sickly noise of the engine and a huge jolt forwards, this thing was in pristine condition. It actually made her realize why people like Steve Randle could love, and talk about cars so much. Some cars were actually beautiful and that was hardly and exaggeration.

She slowly opened the door, almost reluctant to leave now that she was home, she really hated going in there. She didn't even have a real good reason – no one ever hit her or physically abused her – she just hated it there.

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yup, thanks for the ride, Alex." He replied with something like 'it was no bother' or 'it was my pleasure' but she had already slammed the door and was walking up the pathway to her door. She slid in quietly, hoping to attract no attention from her parents, but she had no such luck. Virginia was already standing in the porch, seemingly waiting her Valerie. But there was something off; she actually had a smile on her face.

"Um…" Valerie uttered almost awkwardly. "Hi?"

Virginia just continued to smile, but almost wickedly – it honestly kind of creeped her out. Her mother _never_ smiled at her, she was the _bad_ kid. She backtracked in her brain for anything she accomplished or had done right in the past little while: did she when an award? Get bumped up into an AP course? But she had done nothing worth her mother smiling about; she had just gone to work.

"Was that Alex Williams?" Her mother said cheerily.

"Yes…?" She watched the older women warily. Waiting for the moment she snapped. But it never came.

"He's Dianna's son, she's a good friend of mine." She continued, "He's a real sweet boy, Valerie. To think! I thought you were fooling around with hoods, but you're with the likes of Alex Williams."

Valerie opened her mouth to correct her mother, to say he had just been polite and gave her a ride. But her throw closed up, unwilling her to do so, and she shut her mouth. This is what she had been trying to do for years – win over her mother acceptance, approval, with the boy she knew Virginia would like. But Virgina never seemed to notice, so just last week, Valerie gave up. If she knew all she had to do was bring home Alex Williams, she'd a done it a long time ago.

"I told you Curly's just a friend, Ma, like Tony."

Virginia nodded. "I can see that's true now. I mean, why would anyone want to be with a delinquent like _Curly Shepard_ when there are people like Alex?"

Again Valerie felt like she should say something, speak up and defend her friend but her lips stayed in the line they were in this time. There was no telling how long this period of almost approval would end, at any second she could go back to being cold and loathing. How could she defend him anyway? He was a delinquent. He had been to reform school too many times to count _and_ he'd been in the cooler twice. That's what he was: a delinquent. But she still felt guilty she let her mother just talk about him in such a disgusted tone.

Having nothing more to add, Valerie climbed the staircase and went into her room. She threw off her dirty clothes she'd worn the whole day and pulled on her nightdress over her head. Then, happily, she dove under the warm covers of her bed.

**XXX**

Monday morning was kind of a disappointment. She hoped, since she had gained a sliver of her mother's acceptance, that maybe she'd get to borrow the car. But to her dismay, her mother still wouldn't have it. So again, Valerie rode the obnoxious big yellow bus.

The halls were crowded and she pushed her way through the scattered person who had gotten in her way. It was seven AM and she was not in the mood to deal with the likes of her classmates yet.

After dumping the books she'd taken home into the locker, she grabbed the two she needed before break. Her first two periods were the ones she hated the most, Math and Science. That's just exactly how she wanted to start her Monday. Equipped with all the things she needed she to began to roam the halls with her eyes, searching for a familiar sight of red hair. But Carolyn seemed to be nowhere in sight, instead her gaze landed on Alex Williams chatting with Curly Shepard.

Curly laughed at something the other guy said before nodding and walking a little ways away. Valerie being herself ran up to him.

"Hello, Val," He greeted, but she didn't have the patience for greetings.

"You're buddies with Alex?"

Curly's brow furrowed. "I suppose so; he's kinda cool for a Soc. What's it to ya?" He grins down at her deviously. "Don't tell me – he broke your heart and now you don't want your _best friend_ associating with him?"

She scoffed. "As if. I was just wonderin' because I've taken quite a likin' to him. Think you could put in a good word for me?"

"Vally has a little crush," He mocks.

"Shut up. I thought I told you not to call me that!"

He chuckles at her and even though she's pretending to be mad, she holds back a smile. "And I would I was going to anyway. Best friends have nicknames for each other."

"Oh!" She said remembering his jacket because of all the talk about Friday. "Shoot – I meant to bring your jacket to school today, I left it on the back of my door."

"Well it won't be much good to me there, will it?"

Crossing her arms, she scowled up at him. "You shouldn't've forgotten it! I got in trouble y'know. My parents thought I was foolin' around with boys all weekend."

She didn't really get in trouble per se, the night before had actually turned out shockingly good. But saying that wouldn't make Curly feel guilty.

But he just laughed at waved it off; even adding, "You wanna pop out for a smoke with me?"

She frowned at him. "Okay."

They stepped outside the front doors and Valerie fiddled in the pocket of her jacket for her pack of matches and cigarettes. Curly just watched her, leaning against the brick wall of the school.

"Well?" She glanced at him. "Aren't you going to get out your smokes?"

He just grinned. "Nope. I'm going to bum one off you _and_ you can't say no 'cause you bummed one off me."

"You're kidding," She said in disbelief. "That was weeks ago, I have to have lent you a smoke since then."

"Nope," He said again, and much to her dismay, annoyingly exaggerated the _P_. "So, c'mon, stop slacking and break out the cigarettes!"

She sighed and reached back into her pocket and pulled out the matches and Marlboro Reds. "I couldn't lift any Kools," Valerie admitted sheepishly. "And I kind of like mine with filters…"

He shrugged and quickly took the newly lit cigarette from her. "A cigarette's and a cigarette. Though, this defiantly is not my brand of choice."

Valerie laughed lightly and took a drag of her own, and silence fell upon them for once. She vaguely heard the bell for homeroom ring out but couldn't be bothered to budge from her spot on the wall next to Curly. She could drop out – she probably _should_, she wasn't getting anywhere in that school. She should probably just go get a real job. She doubted her parents would care all too much, she bet they expected it – but she found something oddly comforting about the idea of holding that diploma in her hand. Behind the walls they leaned on kids scattered in the halls, rushing to get to their classes but Curly and her relaxed and watched as their smoke mixed together into one big cloud of grey.

"Can you help me with something?" Valerie drops out of the blue.

"I can try…?" Curly says warily, putting his smoke out.

"With Alex. I asked around and –" Curly shoots her a look. "Okay I _eavesdropped_ but he's apparently into Marcia Reynolds but I really want him interested in me. You said he was your buddy, can you help me out. Like drop little hints, bring me up, say nice things… etc."

"Ah, that's sounds more like ya," He laughs and continues slowly. "I guess it ain't gonna hurt no one if I try but I gotta tell he ain't too good of a guy to be datin'."

"How so?" She queries; Alex seemed like one of the cleanest guys around this place – her _mother_ liked him for god sakes.

"He's a good buddy, until it comes to backing us up in a fight or argument or somethin'." Curly began to explain. "He's the same way with girls, he won't pick up for you, y'know? He dated Steve Randle's girl, Evie, and his Socy friends would just trash her and make fun of her money and shit. Williams just stood there and chuckled along, like it was nothin'. But when someone insults your girl like that, man, you don't just stand there."

If Valerie was really into Alex, she probably taken a step back and reconsidered this whole thing. Alex was a looker, and he had been pretty sweet to her the few times they talked, but shallowly enough, she was just planning to use him. Wrong as it was, she couldn't stop herself.

"I'll see what I can do for you." He says after a while. "But I ain't gonna be no matchmaker. And I ain't saying any of that pansy shit I know you have in mind. More like 'Ya know Val right? Well I totally got with her last weekend, she was great. You should try it.'"

He smirked and she hit him in the shoulder hard. The third, and late bell rang and her and Curly headed indoors, where they were surely about to receive a detention.

**I fucking love Curly but TWTTIN the movie kind of sucked and I didn't like him in it, how about you? For some reason I don't like Alex. I always seem to create characters I don't like. I'm starting a Ponyboy fic that ties into this universes because I like how all of SE Hinton's books tie together, you know? *Sorry for any mistakes, I tried. And VIRGINIA GOD GO AWAY. Reviews? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven,**

_I never knew it then but, man, I was in love_

_How could I know it was the right time?_

* * *

Tuesday evening he sat on a barstool at Jay's. He couldn't even think of anything to do tonight, even though there was a lot to do: there was a drag race down at the Ribbon but it was that stupid Bryon kid racing and Curly had no time for him, he was his sister's stupid boyfriend and as an older brother it was his right to hate him. He could go pick a fight with one of them stupid hippies that were getting so popular now – but fighting them was useless; it was like punching a brick wall. How can you get off on that? You can't.

Jay's was alive and crowded; he didn't like it here much. The Dingo was his favourite place before some idiots burned it down. You can't have anything good around those parts; it just all goes to waste.

"Can I get a burger?" Curly heard next to him, he hadn't really been paying attention but he recognized the voice. Alex. He could almost laugh – Valerie was one strange broad, but oddly she was his friend so he'd help her out best he could.

"Hey, man." He said as Alex plopped down on the stool next to him.

"Hey," Alex kind of grinned, "How's it going?"

He searched his brain for ways to bring up Val but it seemed too early. "I'm doing ok, I just needed a break my olds," Alex nodded, seeming to understand. "How about you?"

"My date stood me up," He frowned. "Marcia. I knew she was out of my league but she didn't seem the type to just leave a boy hangin'."

Curly laughed. Last year Two-Bit had drunkenly spun quite the story about Marcia at Buck's one night. It didn't seem that girl was into squeaky clean Socials, as much as she was one. "There are plenty of other broads out there, man."

"Oh yeah?" Alex scoffed, "You talking about the ones you hang out with? I'm not into sleezy girls. That Valerie girl you're always around – she's bed half the guys I've spoken to."

Curly frowned at this. It wasn't new information, he knew how Valerie was. But he also knew half the stuff those guys said about her afterwards was bullshit. And Alex talking down about her pissed him off.

"Nah, man, she's not like that," Curly shook his head, lying to Alex. She was like that, but Valerie wasn't just your typical scatterbrained whore and he didn't like Alex looking at her as if she was that way. "She's fooled around a bit, you haven't? Why is there such a double standard here. A guy fucks a couple random chicks, he's cool and no one cares girl does it she's a fuckin' trashy whore."

Alex looked puzzled and quite surprised. Curly couldn't blame him, he didn't know where half this shit he just said came from. He never got this defensive, unless it was some stupid bastard talking shit about Angela.

"I didn't mean anything by it, man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking stuff about your girl."

_Your girl_. Alex thought they were dating? Well, that'd would put a setback in Valerie's plans. "Shes not mine, it's alright. She's just a real tight friend. Gotta defend your own, y'know?"

"You two ain't goin' steady?" Curly shook his head. "Well I oughta be glad then, 'cause I didn't want to tell ya your girl was flirting with me the other day."

Curly quirked a brow. "That wouldn't be so bad, unless you were sweet talkin' her back, Alex?"

The other guy smirked, "You know me Curly, always the charmer."

"I'll remember that next time one of your girls comes onto me, Williams."

"Sorry," Alex chuckled. "But hey, since you ain't datin' her, put in a good word for me with her?"

He wanted to say no, he really did. Five minutes ago this guy was calling Valerie an easy lay. But Valerie would be mad if he screwed up her chances. _Dumb broad_, he said in his head.

Curly ordered a Coke and left Jay's.

He remembered Valerie had said earlier her shift ended at six, it was ten to. He decided he'd swing by to pick her up and maybe see if she wanted to go out for a couple drinks.

When he pulled up into the parking lot, she was there in a blue and red shirt, jeans and a DQ cap. He smirked at her appearance. She lit up a cigarette and stared vacantly at the other side of the lot, obviously not seeing his red truck. He honked the horn and she jumped a little before looking his way and scowling.

"Curly," She greeted, the cigarette still hanging from her mouth. The smoke blew into his face but he didn't care. "What're you doin' here?"

"Pickin' you up from work 'cause I _know_ your parents stopped lending you that car of theirs." He tipped his brow up waiting for her to protest but she just waked around and jumped into the passenger seat. No protests. Which was surprising because she liked to put up fights and be stubborn. But he guessed he liked this better than hanging around all day trying to get her to take a drive in his car, lord only knows what he'd have to do to get her in the bed of the truck.

She sat down and slammed the door, and as if one cue – Buddy Holly's song rang out and Bob Dylan's _Like A Rolling Stone_ came on and she grinned widely. She seemed to have a huge infatuation with that man, and he wasn't going to complain it was better than what some of the other girl's babbled on about all day. John Lennon this, Paul McCartney that. At least he got the appeal of Dylan, and he wouldn't admit, but when she made him listen to a couple of his records he liked quite a few songs. He even went out and bought _The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan_ album. But he hid it under his bed so she'd never find it and rub it in his face. He couldn't take the satisfaction and smugness she'd feel about that.

"Where we goin'?" She asked as we pulled out and Dairy Queen was behind us.

"I gotta stop by Pony's, but I was thinkin' we just sit around and have a few beers and such."

She nodded. "Beers. Sounds exactly like what I need."

HE grinned and drove to the Curtis house. He parked the truck in the driveway and turned the key. "You can come in, I might be a minute." She followed him inside.

"Pony!" Curly yelled. "_Ponyboy_!"

There was banging of cupboards in the kitchen and then footsteps and Ponyboy stepped out of the archway. "How's it goin' Curly_… and_ Valerie, right?"

She smiled at him. "Right."

Pony was one of those people you just got along with no matter who you were. He understood things no matter the situation and Curly guessed that's why they had become friends because, Glory, Curly had a lot of problems.

"I left my cash on your table same with my switch," Curly told him and Valerie snorted from behind him making him seem like an idiot. Which was kind of true, he just left all his shit without caring. He hadn't even been sure he left it a Pony's, he just assumed. So as Pony went and grabbed it, Curly turned and glared at Val.

But she was smiling at him, so he just smiled back. If she was mad, it seemed everyone in the room felt that. But when she was happy, she made you feel that too. His glare softened and he grinned back.

Ponyboy cleared his throat. "Here ya go, you know I always get in trouble for not using my head but you don't either. Leavin' twenty bucks and a blade around like its nothin'." Pony was smirking at him and he had a feeling it wasn't just because of his stupidity.

"Hey, hey, now," Curly gave him a sloppy smile. "You can say shit like that to me when I go to the movies alone and get the shit beaten out of me."

Ponyboy laughed, "Okay. What're you guys goin' at?"

Curly shrugged. "Nothin', my place for some drinks. You want in?"

Pony wasn't much of a drinker but he did sometimes with Curly. Ponyboy looked between Curly and Valerie and shook his head. "Nah, not in the mood for that tonight. See y'all later. Bye Valerie."

Valerie waved a half-ass goodbye and Curly nodded and then they both zoomed down the road in Curly's red truck.

**XXX**

Curly's house was emptier than usual. His mom and step-dad were gone out and Tim had some 'important business.' So it was just Curly, Valerie and Angela. Surprising, Valerie and Angela got on. When Curly usually brought girls home the first word out of her mouth was whore. But Valerie seemed to have charmed his sister, or at least gained her respect. Curly thought maybe it was because Val always seemed to be able to score with the rich boys and Angela admired her for that. But Curly didn't want to think about his little sister or his friend out doing those things even if he knew it was happening.

Angel was playing nice tonight, probably for the beer he was letting her have. She sat on his right, while Val was on his left and they watched the Beverly Hillbillies; which was funnier when you weren't sober. Angela wanted them to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ it was 'gonna be a classic' or something like that. But Curly had no mind for a chick flick, so he turned on the marathon of this sitcom and vowed to get piss drunk. She whined for a bit afterwards but he shut her up with a bottle of beer.

Valerie, who had quite the buzz (she was on her fifth beer so maybe the correct phrase would be _blitzed_), laughed hard at Jethro's stupid acts, and even Angela cracked a grin every now and then. Curly wasn't doing much of anything.

"Hey, Val?" Curly heard Angel say. She was just as gone as Valerie, he'd bet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like yourself? Like, do you look back at what you've done and regret all that shit you've done? Using boys and all…"

Curly was more taken a back than Valerie. Angel didn't talk like this. "Not really, sometimes I do. But when I look back on all that shit I did I think: 'why the hell did I even do that, it ain't even worth it.' Don't seem to stop me though."

Angela nodded and sunk back into her cushion. Curly watched them both for a second, to see if more would come out of this, but nothing did. There was just Valerie's bursts of laughter.

"I put that word in for ya," Curly tells Valerie, finally remembering it. "You know what he said?"

"What?"

"He asked me to put in a good word for him right back," Curly smirked at her. He decided to leave out the part where Alex pretty much called her a slut.

"Really?" She smiled up at him, her beer goggle were thick but he could see the excitement shine through. The corners of his lips fell at this, as did his stomach and he couldn't place why. He hated whatever feeling this was though. He wanted to throw up – so he guessed it had to be the booze and he should probably slow down.

"Yeah, things might work out for you quicker than I thought,"

"Thanks, Curly," She said softly, as if she were just about to drift off to sleep. "You're the best."

She fell asleep then, right there on his shoulder. He gently pushed her off of him and laid her head on the arm rest. Then he ran into the bathroom and threw up.

* * *

**hmMMM well Curly doesn't know he likes Valerie because he denial and Valerie just doesn't notice anything whatsoever. Angela, for some reason I loved her even though she was only around for like a second in the books and she was a total bitch. Alex you asssshoooleee. Review? :)**


End file.
